Many vehicle rental companies utilize vehicles equipped with in-car satellite radio systems. Unfortunately, companies that provide vehicle rental services have no ability to control the activation or deactivation of such systems. Consequently, vehicle rental service companies often do not activate such systems, and rental customers are often unable to access such services.
Some vehicle rental service companies have overcome this limitation by offering customers the opportunity to rent a portable satellite radio device, which provide access to satellite radio services. These devices typically are provided to the customer at a rental agency counter, and the customer must take the device to the vehicle and install it, often by connecting the unit to the vehicle radio via a cable plugged into an auxiliary jack. The customer must also connect the device to a power supply, such as via a cable plugged into the vehicle lighter assembly. While providing the desired service, such portable radio devices are problematic in several respects, in that they are bulky and create a nuisance value as customers have to carry something “extra” to the vehicle. Furthermore, the devices create logistical issues for the rental service, as complicated procedures are required for the collection, storage, allocation, distribution and return of the devices. For example, the service must ensure that particular rental locations have such portable devices available if the customer requested a radio during the reservation, or at the time of rental check-out. Verification of the return of the portable unit, along with logistics for devices that have been lost or damaged creates additional overhead and complexity.
By enabling a rental customer to access satellite radio services through an in-car satellite radio system, such as a factory installed satellite radio, the present invention eliminates this “extra nuisance” from the customer perspective, providing for a better rental experience. The present invention also eliminates the need for portable satellite radio units, and the costly logistics associated with use of portable devices, thereby reducing rental agency service expense and overhead.
In accordance with the present invention, satellite radio services will be available to rental customers through an in-car satellite radio. The service can be requested by the rental customer at the time of reservation, or at the time of rental vehicle pick-up. The satellite radio service will be activated during the period of time specified in the rental contract, and suspended at the conclusion of the rental period, permitting the service to be provided to only those customers that request satellite radio services. By allowing customers to choose whether the rental should or should not include satellite radio services, and to provide such services without the need for the customer to carry and install the device, customer service will be improved, thereby allowing the rental service agency to increase use of the service and generate more revenue.
In accordance with the present invention, the system and method enables a rental customer to book satellite radio service for their rental when creating a reservation or modifying an existing reservation. The satellite radio service will be activated shortly before, or at the time the vehicle is checked-out of the rental establishment. In addition, the system and method may alter the activation period of the satellite radio service, in the event that the rental period is extended, or if the vehicle is exchanged. Activation, deactivation, and exchange is accomplished via a system and method that creates applicable fields in a rental reservation, and communicates an applicable activation message to the satellite radio service provider, to enable the service provider to activate/deactivate the satellite radio in the vehicle associated with the reservation, in the time frames specified by the vehicle rental service company.